This disclosure relates to messages that include encrypted content and, more particularly, to a method for defining access rights to encrypted content.
Today, email may be used as a general tool for broad collaboration. Email has led to an explosion of messaging in which many people communicate and share content. However, the mechanisms that we have to send, receive and process email and the content contained therein do not lend themselves to collaboration. However, the mechanisms that we have to send, receive and process email do not lend themselves to successful collaboration in a broader context.
In corporate environments it is often the case that many different teams are involved in the production or completion of a product or other deliverable. Such teams may be linked together through an organizational structure where individual contributors report through managers and second line managers up to executives responsible for different aspects of the deliverable. For example, one team might be responsible for the initial design of a product, another team may be responsible for the implementation and yet a third one responsible for the marketing structure. Each of these teams may have more or less well defined areas of responsibility, and, depending on how well or how loose these responsibilities are defined might give rise to conflict and differences of opinion. For example, an individual contributor may feel that the direction given across organizational boundaries conflict with those given from the contributor's own direct reporting relationship.
In such a situation the topic that has given rise to conflict may be discussed inside the direct line of reporting with comments given in email and instant messaging communication that are unsuitable for sharing with all stakeholders.